Out of the Temple, Into the Wolf's Den
by Solara Moonset
Summary: After Kagome witnesses Inu Yasha's betrayal she runs home to the future, with plans never to return to the past. On her way home one day, she is sucked back into the past. What is this new evil threatening the land? She fell out of Kouga's life once before, will he let her leave so easily again? Rating for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to my Kagome and Kouga love story! I noticed some errors in the frist few chapters i posted so these are updated versions of the original chapters posted. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Out of the temple, Into the Wolf's Den**

Prolog

Kagome walked towards Inu Yasha's forest. She was sure she had seen Inu Yasha go this way. She faintly heard him talking to someone and headed in that direction. Up ahead in a clearing she could see his silver hair, his back seemed bare. If she had thought about it, she would have turn around then and walk back to Kaede's hut, never looking back. But she didn't think.

~OOO~

Kouga heard the sounds of someone matting; he could also smell Inu Yasha and ran to see if his Kagome had chosen Inu Yasha. He raced to the clearing and saw Kagome walking towards the same clearing. Kagome stopped dead in the clearing's entrance, her eyes wide; Inu Yasha was mating with Kikyo. Inu Yasha had his back to Kagome.

"Inu Yasha Do you love me more than Kagome?" Kikyo asked smiling at Kagome.

"I'm here with you instead of that bitch, what do you think?" He demanded. Kagome turned and ran toward the well. Kouga growled at Inu Yasha's stupidity and raced after Kagome. He saw her jump down the bone eater's well. Kouga stopped next to the well and looked in, no Kagome. He jumped down, her smell stopped about half the way down, yet he couldn't find where she had disappeared.

"Damn it!" he hissed.

~OOO~

It had been almost five years since Kagome caught Inu Yasha with Kikyo. Since then Kagome had grown into a beautiful woman, hauntingly beautiful. She had many admires but she didn't go out with them anymore. How could she? She had been in love with a hanyou, how could a mortal man compete with that? A year after she returned, she found the completed jewel inside the well house. She never tried to return to the past after she found the jewel. Her heart was shattered, and she felt she had nothing left.

Kagome had spent almost all of her time studying. She had taken a martial arts class, a kendo class, and guitar lessons besides her normal school work. She wanted to expand on the knowledge Sango and Miroku had started to teach her; demons may not exist in her world, but that didn't mean that some humans weren't monsters. Her friends took her out dancing once a week because they said she needed to have fun. Lately she would take her guitar and sing songs she wrote. She never told them what Inu Yasha had done, but they had guessed from Kagome's broken heart when she had come home. Any other free time that Kagome might get was used to help her grandfather with the shrine. At first Kagome had hoped Inu Yasha would come to find her and apologize, but now she helped because she enjoyed it. Her mother and grandfather had questioned her for that first year about what had happened and why she refused to return, she never answered told them.

Ch1

Kagome had started to pack her things up after her kendo lessons when her teacher, Mr. Wolfe, called her over. "Kagome, I have never had a more gifted student. I don't think there's any more I can teach you. It's hard to believe that five years ago you didn't know a thing about kendo. I have a present for you; it's been a tradition that when a student has become a master, the master gives the student a sword. Granted in this day and age, you won't need it in battle, but I can't seem to break the tradition. Be careful, the sword is edge; it is ready to go into battle if need be." Mr. Wolfe handed Kagome a sword she was all too familiar with, the Tessaiga Kagome paled visible.

"The Tessaiga... Mr. Wolfe I can't accept this. It's too valuable its hundreds of years old." Kagome started. Mr. Wolfe only shook his head and gently pushed towards her belongings.

"Take it. This sword was meant for you." Mr. Wolfe called leaving the room. Kagome sighed and headed to her martial arts lesson. Her martial arts teacher also told her he could teach her no more and as long as she kept her skill up she would never need to take lessons again.

~OOO~

When Kagome showed up at her guitar lesson her teach, Miss Yumi, could only giggle.

"Well dear, I'm must say you're the first student to bring a weapon to my class. I have somewhat sad news, I'm moving to America. David asked me to marry him and we're moving closer to his family, since my family has all passed away. Tonight will be our last lesson together. I can recommend a few good teachers if you want. You can read and have an excellent ear for music, so you don't really need a teacher. Anything you pick you should be able to play with a little practice. And we both know how wonderful you are at writing music." Miss Yumi smiled down at Kagome.

"You're the third teacher I've lost today. Everyone keeps saying they have nothing more to teach me. I don't know what I'm going to do with all this free time." Kagome joked. With that, her last Guitar lesson began.

~OOO~

On Kagome's walk home people kept giving her the strangest looks. She must have looked odd with her back pack, guitar case and a strapped on her hip. She decided to take the train and surprise her mother by getting home early. Kagome's phone rang while waiting for the train. It was her mom.

"Kagome I have great news! The Western Kingdom Media group just called. One of their representatives heard you play last night and they want to offer you a record deal!" Kagome's mom said excitedly.

"But they never take new talent and they only offer record deals to the very best singers in Japan!" Kagome breathed.

"And they want you honey! They're sending over a contract and offer tomorrow morning. Oh honey this is so incredible! Their CEO is even coming by to make the deal. He's name is Sesshoumaru Taishou. I can't wait! I'm so proud of you honey!" Kagome's mom continued to congratulate her but Kogame didn't hear her. Her mother had said Sesshoumaru Taishou. Inu no Taishou was Inu Yasha's father and Sesshoumaru; Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't still be alive could he? Kagome sighed this poor man was going to come to her house and she was panicking thinking he was somehow related to Inu Yasha. Kagome never noticed that her mom had said goodbye as she found a seat on the train. She was so lost in her thoughts she never noticed that the car she sat in was empty. As the train neared Kagome's stop, all the lights went out and the train seemed to stop moving. Kagome tumbled to the floor in the sudden stop, realizing a little too late that the floor felt more like a forest floor than a train floor. She looked up to find herself staring at the Goshinboku; she was back in the past, in Inu Yasha's forest.

"No." she whispered.

~OOO~

"KAGOME!" Someone shouted when Kagome had crawled over the well wall. She had tried repeatedly to get back to her own time using the well but failed. A reddish-brown blur ran into her and hugged her middle. Five years had changed Shippo from a little boy into a preteen. She felt guilty for leaving him.

"Hey Shippo. I was on my way to Kaede's, want to come with me?" Kagome asked. Shippo looked up into Kagome's face.

"Kaede died, almost a week ago. I was on my way to Sango and Miroku's. I was hoping they'd let me live with them. I was staying with Kaede waiting for you to come back." Shippo stated quietly. Kagome squeezed him tight before letting him go.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I just couldn't stay. I'm not even sure how I came back. Would you care if I came to Sango and Miroku's with you? On the way you could tell me what's been happening here." Kagome asked. Shippo nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand and led the way.

"The night you disappeared, Inu Yasha did too. We thought that maybe Naraku got you two. But then Kouga appeared and said that you had ran to the well. He demanded to know how it worked. He wanted to follow you so badly. Kaede told him he just needed Jewel shards to pass through. He told us he couldn't get through, even with them. We thought you might be stuck on the other side, so we asked Kouga about Inu Yasha. All he said was Inu Yasha was in hell. We fell apart after that, Kouga went after jewel shards alone; I don't know what happened to him. Sango and Miroku traveled around looking for a way to bring you and Inu Yasha back; about a year ago, they settled down. Miroku's wind tunnel is gone, we don't know how or why, but Miroku was certainly happy to get rid of it. I stayed with Kaede waiting for you. Wild tiger youkai attacked the village, not many people survived. I was helping to bury the dead before I left for Sango and Miroku's. Kagome, why do you have the Tessaiga?" Shippo asked.

"I was studying kendo when my teacher gave this to me; he taught me everything he could." Kagome stated lamely. They walked in uncomfortable silence most of the trip. So much had happened. Was she really the glue that held everyone together? When they got to where Sango and Miroku's house should have been, they found only burned ruins.

"If we head towards the western lands, maybe Sesshoumaru will give us a place to stay or maybe he's heard of where Sango and Miroku are." Kagome suggested remembering the odd record deal her mother had called her about. Shippo nodded.

"Why didn't you come back?" Shippo asked. Kagome was silent a long time before she answered him.

"I saw Inu Yasha matting with Kikyo telling her, she was better than me. He'd rather be with a dead corpse, than with me. My heart shattered. For weeks after I went home, I just sat around and sobbed. I felt so betrayed I just couldn't come back. I couldn't face Inu Yasha again." Kagome stated.

"Stupid Inu Yasha" Shippo growled.

"You wasted your tears on that mutt-faced fuck-up. Five years is a long to mourn dog-boy." Kouga stated a little bitterly from a branch above them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So I've had several messages (and one comment) about this chapter being in code and unreadable. From my end (both on mobile version and regular version) this chapter looked normal. So i'm re-uploading it. If it still looks funky send me a message and let me know! Thanks!

Out of the Temple, Into the Wolf's Den

Chapter 2

"Kouga!" Kagome cried. Kouga jumped down to stand in front Kagome and Shippo.

"I bumped into Sango and Miroku after the attack on their den. They are part of my pack and are now under my protection. They asked me to bring Shippo to my den; he was part of their pack. I didn't know you had come back, Kagome." Kouga stated. He had been surprised to see her, so surprised that he had followed Kagome and Shippo in silence since the well.

"I just got back." Kagome looked down. She had hurt so many because Inu Yasha had hurt her.

"Sesshoumaru is busy trying to keep the tiger youkai from attack his lands, you'd be lucky to catch him at his castle. Why not come back to my den; it's a safe place to stay." Kouga offered. Kagome nodded. Kouga picked Kagome up and ran towards his den, Shippo following close behind. Kouga had known Kagome was a beautiful child but he never would have guessed the beauty she had grown into. On the way to Kouga's den Kagome fell asleep in his arms. She snuggled close to his chest in her sleep. Kouga looked down and sighed. He had thought he had lost her five years ago and now she was back. He couldn't believe the timing. The elders were demanding he take a mate, and now his chosen woman was back and in his arms, where she belonged. When they reached the den, Miroku was sitting up waiting for Kouga's return. He saw Kagome and his eyes widened.

"Kagome?" he asked. Kouga nodded and head to his private den. He laid Kagome down on his bed. He started to remove her backpack and sword but when he went to touch Tessaiga, he got a nasty electric shock. He growled. Why would Kagome have a sword that Youkai couldn't touch? He then noticed it was the mutt's sword and his growl went down an octave. He wrapped furs around his hand and removed the Tessaiga before throwing it across the den and covering Kagome with furs. Kouga went to Miroku in the main den, when he was sure Kagome would rest peacefully. Shippo was sitting with Miroku.

"How did she get the mutt's sword? He was wearing it when that corpse pulled him into hell." Kouga demanded, even though he had heard her explanation earlier.

"She said her teacher gave it to for completing his lessons." Shippo stated.

"What happened to her? Why didn't she come back? Did you tell her what you did?" Miroku asked.

"She didn't come back because of dog-boy. No, she doesn't know about Naraku or the shards yet." Kouga replied.

"What was that strange pear shaped case she had?" Miroku asked

"No idea; maybe a weapon from the future? Maybe she'll so us when she gets up." Shippo guessed.

"I still can't believe you beat Naraku." Miroku mused. Shippo looked stunned, Kouga had beat Naraku. How was that possible when he couldn't even defeat Kagura?

"It was sheer dumb luck. Now that Kagome's home I'll tell the elders my mate is here." Kouga started to get up.

"Don't you think you should ask her first?" Shippo asked.

"Why? She's never told me she wouldn't be my mate. Now that she isn't a child I'll make it official." Kouga walked away.

~OOO~

When Kagome awoke, she was warm and covered in something fuzzy. Someone had laid her on furs and covered up. She slowly got up, she assumed she was in a den but she hadn't expect such a nice one. The bed had elaborately carved running wolves on the headboard and footboard. There was a chest, wardrobe and a writing desk with the same carvings as the bed. There were selves lined with books. Kagome walked through an opening to find a small cooking area. Past the "kitchen" was a series of caves that Kagome guessed would eventually lead to a main den. Just as she was looking out her "door", Sango saw her.

"Kagome!" Sango hugged her friend hello. Kagome was shocked to see Sango was pregnant.

"Wow Sango. Who's the lucky guy?" Kagome teased.

"Miroku. Kouga found us after our home was attacked and said for old time's sake we could stay with his pack, as long as we follow pack laws. What are you doing in Kouga's den?" Sango teased.

"This is Kouga's den?!" Sango laughed at her friend's outburst.

"Would you like me to help you unpack?" Sango asked.

"I didn't really bring that much with me this time… sure." Kagome smile at Sango. The two went to the bedroom and Kagome showed Sango what she had: the Tessaiga, which took them a moment to find, her guitar, and her schoolbooks. Sango was interested in the guitar. When Kagome had tried to explain that it was a six string acoustic, she confused Sango.

"Will you come out to the main den and play it for us?" Sango pleaded.

"Ok." Kagome blushed, she had never been asked to play before. But she might as well get used to it if she accepted the record deal. Sango lead the way while Kagome silently prayed they would like what she would play. Once they were in the main den, Sango stood before the group.

"I asked Kagome to play a song for us." She announced. Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red. She set her guitar case down and opened it she pulled her guitar freed and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her.

_Inu looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Inu talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Inu walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Inu looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

As Kagome finished the room was dead silent. For a moment, she thought that they had hated it. Then the howling started. She looked around to see the wolf youkai cheering her. She smiled shyly around the room before her eyes fell on Kouga. He had been talking with a bunch of old looking wolf youkai.

"Play again for us!" someone shouted. Kagome was still looking at Kouga, who nodded. He was slightly hurt she was singing about the mutt.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time _

_'Cause_

_I honestly believed in you_

_Holdin' on,_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl _

_I should've known, I should've known_

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't my world,_

_This is a forest_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

_Maybe I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_I never really had a chance._

_My mistake I didnt know to be in love_

_you had to fight to have the upper hand. _

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings; _

_Now I know_

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't my world,_

_This is a forest_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

_Now its too late for you and your White Horse,_

_To come around._

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness,_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted,_

_But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess _

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone, Some day_

_Who might actually treat me well._

_This is a big world,_

_That was a forest_

_There in my rearview mirror, _

_Disappearing now._

_And it's too late for you and your White Horse,_

_Now it's too late for you and your White Horse_

_To catch me now._

_Oh whoa, whoa, whoa-oh_

_Try and catch me now_

_Whoa-Oh_

_It's too late_

_To catch me now._

Again, Kagome was met with howls of approval. She blushed as she put her guitar back in its case. She briefly wondered if any one released she wrote those songs about Inu Yasha before realizing it didn't matter. Inu Yasha was gone, he had made his choice and she wasn't it. She went to talk with her friends, after she finished packing up.

"She is quiet the musical enchantress and you say she's a miko too? She will make a good alpha female for your pack Kouga. Tomorrow we will return to our grove and brew a potion to turn her into one of us. If she is truly a miko, it will work." One of the elders whispered to Kouga as they headed towards the dens Kouga had given them.

~OOO~

Later that night, Sango showed Kagome where the hot springs were in the den system. Kagome took a long bath before heading back to Kouga's den. She was covered in a towel as she quickly moved through the caves; she had forgotten to grab her pajamas. When she got into the bedroom, she threw the towel down and went to find where she had put her Pajamas. After searching through all of her things she remembered she hadn't packed Pajamas, she hadn't known she'd need them. She turned to the bed to find Kouga asleep. Kagome blushed; she hadn't even seen Kouga when she threw the towel off. Kagome quickly grabbed the towel and silently tried to find something to wear to bed. In all the activity of the day she'd forgot to ask for a separate den and she didn't have the heart to wake Kouga now to ask. Kouga opened his eyes and peered at Kagome's search, wondering what she was looking for. He frowned when he noticed the towel. Kagome groaned at the thought of putting her dirty cloths and glanced at the bed. Kagome blushed when she saw Kouga.

"Kouga I … uh" Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red; how could she explain that she was looking for something to wear so she wouldn't be naked in bed with him?

"There's a sleeping kimono on the pillow for you." Kouga stated calmly as he closed his eyes.

"Um, Kouga , I know it's late but since you're already awake, can I have my own den?" Kagome asked biting her lip.

"No" Kouga stated simply.

"Are there no free dens, because if that's the case I'm sure Sango wouldn't mind." Kagome asked a little confused.

"There are free dens, but you're sleeping with me." Kouga didn't even glance up.

"But Kouga-" Kagome started.

"You're my intended, I wouldn't have you sleeping somewhere else." Kouga glanced up at Kagome.

"Kouga, that's really sweet but-" Kagome started again.

"Kagome, I thought I lost you five years ago. I'm not going to lose you again. I know mutt-face hurt you badly, I'm not asking for much. For now, I just want you to stay here, with me. Please? I promise to be a gentle wolf if that's what you want." Kouga stared into Kagome's eyes. She sighed and walked over to the bed picking up the sleeping kimono. She raised her eyebrow when Kouga didn't look away. Kouga sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. Kagome quickly changed and climb into the bed, blushing.

"Relax Kagome, your safe." Kouga snuggled close to Kagome, careful not to touch her and spook her any more.

~OOO~

Kouga's blood burned at seeing Kagome naked. He had followed her into the den but didn't expect her to drop the towel she was wearing. He quickly got in bed and pretended to be asleep, every now and again sneaking glances at Kagome. He knew she wasn't mated, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject with her. He didn't think Kagome came back on her own free will, which meant she was still hurting over dog-boy. He wanted to growl, but instead sneaked another glance. Oh no, he was caught. He waited to be yelled at but she blushed and tried to explain she was looking for something to sleep in, he guessed. He told her about the sleeping kimono he placed on her pillow and closed his eyes again. His heart sank when she asked about another den, he just couldn't let her leave.

"No" he stated. Was she mad, surely, she'd get upset, she'd probably never slept in the same room with a man let alone in the same bed. Again, she surprised him. She thought that he had her here because there was no place else. Did she really think he cared so little about her? Perhaps she would understand if he told her the truth. He couldn't get his lips to work right. He heard himself, tell her she couldn't have a free den she was sleeping with him. He could have smacked himself, he sounded like such an asshole.

Of course, she would think about her friends. They would take her in, if she asked. Hell, they'd even volunteered to take her in. maybe some bit of the truth he could manage, since he couldn't seemed to tell her he loved her. So he told her she was his intended, but she still didn't want to stay. That hurt him deeper than anything before. He sighed it was time he explained himself, a little at least.

Yep, he snuck the old 'gentle wolf' in there. Ginta was right; it worked like a charm. He'd have to remember to thank Ginta, wait, no he would have to be a gentle wolf now. He couldn't believe he'd listened to Ginta. Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. Damn no show, he closed his eyes. He felt Kagome lay down in bed and snuggled close to her. He took a deep breath taking in her scent. She was scared. He thought for a moment, she must be scared of him.

"Relax Kagome, your safe." He felt her relax a little and sighed inwardly. It was going to take all his will power not to mate her. She needed to be courted, but how long would the elders wait until they demand he mark her or take another?

~OOO~

When Kagome awoke the next morning, Kouga was not in bed with her. Part of her was glad; part of her was not. She could admit that Kouga was handsome, he was breath taking, in fact. She just didn't know what to do about him. She was scared he'd hurt her like Inu Yasha had, but she didn't want to be alone forever. Maybe Sango could help.

Kagome glanced and noticed a midnight blue kimono laying out for her it had a silver obo with it. Kagome quickly dressed and went to find Sango. She was surprised to find Sango in Kouga's kitchen. Sango smiled at her.

"I made breakfast! Don't worry it's edible, I promise!" Sango said cheerfully loading Kagome's plate. She took a hesitant bite. It was delicious! Kagome's face must have shown her surprise.

"Kaede and Miroku taught me how to cook. I couldn't believe the difference." Sango sat beside Kagome with her own plate.

"Miracle workers" Kagome mumble in between bite. Sango's cooking rivaled her mothers. Sango just laughed. She knew how horrible she used to be, and she agreed with Kagome. What they had done was a miracle.

"Sango, I need your help with something." Kagome said when they were done eating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just another edited chapter, but there is a preview of chapter four at the end!

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Inu Yasha, he would have died slowly and painfully.

**Out of the temple, Into the Wolf's Den**

Ch 3

Kouga had taken some hunters and went in search of food. When he came back, he found Kagome hard at work with Sango and the other women. It warmed his heart to see her being accepted by the pack and even sharing in the work without being told. Sango and the other women had given Kagome little hints all day that would drive Kouga crazy. She had blushed at some of them, clearly, she was not used to being a temptress. She wasn't even certain of what she wanted so maybe talking to Kouga before trying anything would be that best thing to do.

Unfortunately for Kagome, she didn't get a chance to speak to Kouga. She entered the den after her nightly bath, to find Kouga asleep and already in bed. She made a quick decision and striped before getting in bed. She was nervous; but Kisa instead it was safe. Kouga would wake up, find Kagome naked, and know that she trusts him. It would also tell Kouga that Kagome wanted to be courted. The last bit didn't make any sense to Kagome, but here she was trying it. She soon fell fast asleep.

Kouga on the other hand was not asleep. It didn't sound like Kagome put anything on, in fact it had sound like Kagome had taken off whatever she was wearing and got into bed. The thought of Kagome naked was enough to get Kouga hard. He peeked at Kagome under the furs; yep she was naked. Was she trying to make him crazy, or did she want to be his mate? Kouga thought about it a long time before making a decision. Tomorrow morning he would wake her up and see just how far he could push her. Perhaps tomorrow he'd become a mated wolf finally.

~OOO~

The next morning Kouga rolled over to find Kagome gone. He could have growled his frustration. When he was dressed he found Kagome with the other women gathering things for breakfast. Kagome smiled at Kouga as she finished grabbing what she needed. Sango followed Kagome over to Kouga.

"Miroku, Sango and Shippo are going to have breakfast with us it that's ok." Kagome smiled up at Kouga and before he knew what he was doing, he had agreed to breakfast with the group.

Sango and Kagome cooked the meal while Kouga and Miroku discussed pack duties. Miroku couldn't help hunt with the pack, he wasn't fast enough, so they were coming up with things he could do around the den to be a helpful member of the pack. They decided that since he only showered Sango with affection and didn't have any wondering hands anymore, that he would teach basic defense to the women and set up a defense around the den. Shippo was training with the younger pack members to be a hunter and would be staying with them until his train was complete. Meals were the only time he'd get away from training.

As Kagome and Sango were serving breakfast, a messenger came for Kouga, Sesshoumaru, had come to the den and was hurt badly, his retainer Jaken had died on the way, and his adopted daughter Rin, was scrapped up but other-wise fine. The western lands had fallen. The Eastern wolf tribes and the south dragon lords were the only ones left.

Kouga left to talk with Sesshoumaru and asked that Rin be sent to his den to have breakfast. Kagome and Sango volunteered to watch Rin before Kouga disappeared. Breakfast was quiet. Rin was happy to see Kagome again, but worried about Sesshoumaru. After the morning had slowed down Kagome finally got a chance to talk to Sango alone.

"What's going on? How could the western and northern lands fall to one tribe? What's been going on Sango?" Kagome asked.

"The tigers seem to know when and where to hit to do the most damage. They know where the armies are and avoid them. It's rumored that there's a powerful enchantress leading the Tigers. They say she can see into the future to know when and how to hit her enemies and destroy them. I don't know how Miroku and I survived the attack, all the surrounding homes were destroyed and we didn't see any other survivors. We heard the same thing happened at Kaede's village." Sango replied. Kagome hugged her. How could anyone be so cruel? Just kill, kill, kill, with no thought of the lives they destroyed. Would the land really be worth all the blood the tigers were paying?

"I just have one thing that keeps running through my head; it's a quote from a not so great movie, 'if you kill everyone who will be left to be ruled over?'. How can the tigers not see that by all this killing they're only going to hurt themselves in the long run?" Kagome said.

"Um Kagome… What's a movie?" Sango asked. Kagome just started to laugh. She had forgotten how much of her home just wasn't a part of this time.

~OOO~

Kouga was pleased after his visit with Sesshoumaru. The demon lord would live, and what little of his armies were left would help defend the Eastern lands. As of yet, the tigers had not made any head way in the south. The dragons were known for their ability to see the future; a gift that they used to their advantage in time of war. He would send an emissary to the dragons and ask if they could spare one seer to help the eastern lands. The answers was probably going to be no, the dragon lords didn't like other Youkai but Kouga had to try.

Kouga's pack had the hardest den to find and the easiest to defend. He had volunteered to take in survivors if any of the other packs were attacked. As Kouga gathered his messengers around him, a messenger wolf from another pack came running into the den. The tigers had apparently started their attack of the eastern lands.

"Speak." Kouga called to the messenger.

"My lord, the tigers have killed the elders and all who resided with them! The area has been thoroughly searched, there are no survivors." The messenger bowed.

"Take your message to the other packs. Wolves prepare for war!" Kouga called to his pack.

"Shano ran as fast as you can to the dragons. Ask if they would be willing to spare one seer to help the eastern lands avoid destruction. Stay as far from the western border as you can." Kouga ordered.

"That will not be necessary Prince Kouga." A voice called from the den entrance. A Dragon youkai walked into the den. Her hair was as white as snow, her eyes lilac. She approached Kouga.

"We have seen that you have need of us, my companions and I will help in what way we can. I am called Decima, this is Nono and Morta. We are called the Parcae." She pointed to each of her companies who had followed her in. Nono had hair as blue as the sea and her eyes were golden. Morta was the only on to carry any weapon. Her sword gleamed in the fire light. Her hair was as black as midnight and her eyes were as green as new grass.

"We thank you for your help. Kisa will show you to dens where you may rest. In one hour I will call a war meeting and I ask that you attend." Kouga bowed to the three women.

"The Parcae? Morta, Decima, and Nono? The fates of the Roman Empire? How can they be here in Japan?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Kagome do you know these women?" Sango asked hearing Kagome's whisper.

"I know of them. They were legendary in ancient Greece and Rome. They were called the fates, Nono would spin the threads of life, Decima would measure the thread, and Morta would cut the thread and determine how you were going to die. They would take all the threads of life and weave them into a tapestry. I wonder if these three women are the same as the ones of legend." Kagome whispered in awe to Sango. She knew Inu Yasha had super hearing she didn't want any of the wolf Youkai to hear her. It didn't matter how quietly she spoke, the wolves in the room heard her.

"Here in Japan they are known for their seeing abilities. Morta sees what may be, Decima sees what is, and Nono sees what was." Kouga whispered to Kagome as he passed by her. Kagome watched as the Parcae were led away. Only Nono glanced at her, giving her an uneasy feeling. Kagome remembered many legends about the cruelty of the Parcae, They never offered to help for free, and the price they demanded was always high. What price would they demand when the wolves were safe?

~OOO~

"An old enemy of yours was beaten, but not killed. He has spent the past five years recovering his strength and building an army." Nono called.

"His current task is to take out the eastern lords and take control of their lands." Decima added.

"His end game is conquering not only all of japan but this entire world. Once Japan is under his control though, he will come for the Shikon no Tama, before he tries for the rest of the world." Morta looked at Kagome.

"I left it back home; I didn't bring it here with me." Kagome was quiet.

"You are not guardian."

"Nor were you."

"Nor will you be."

"You were, are, and always will be the Shikon no Tama." The three said as one looking at Kagome. Whispers filled the room.

"_What_?"

"The pebble was a mere manifestation of your power, something to focus your strength through. It focused a beings inner self, either the inner light, or the inner darkness." Nono looked almost sad.

"Above anything else, the Shikon must be protected, and kept from doing something stupid." Morta's face was dark and cruel. Kagome knew then, the three saw her as an object, not as a person.

"That is why we are here." Decima looked no nicer than her sister. Kouga was silent a long time. Finally with a soft chuckle he turned to the three sisters.

"My mate will always be protected." The three turned their cold glances to him.

"He wouldn't." Nono whispered horror on her face.

"He will, but worry not sister." Morta called back. Decima stood before the others, stopping their conversation, her eyes glowing white.

"The tigers move towards us. This den is their current target. They travel light and fast; almost no armor among them."

"Sounds like we need some long range archers. Wolves get the bows, head to high vantage points." Kouga called. In a flurry of movement, the wolves began to arm themselves.

"Kouga, I can fire scarred arrows." Kagome called. Kouga looked down into her eyes and nodded once.

"Stay by my side, Kagome."

**Ch4 Preview:**

Kagome over looked the valley; the tigers would be coming from the west. Kouga sat against the rock next to her and sighed.

"If you keep standing up to look over the rock instead of just popping your head up, you'll give away our position." He muttered softly. Kagome blushed and sat back beside him.

"I just hate waiting. How long have we been out here, an hour, two, three?"

"Almost twenty minutes."

"You're kidding."

"Never" Kouga smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows; Kagome laughed. Kouga's expression turned thoughtful.

"If nuraku's behind this, it's my fault, all of this."

"Kouga _If_ he's behind this you injured him enough that it took him five _years_ to recover. And we're not even sure he's at full strength. That's more than Inu Yasha ever could do; that's more than a lot of demons could do. We don't even know for sure it's naruku." Kagome placed her hand on Kouga's arm and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled softly down at her. He leaned down to kiss her as his ears heard the first twang of a bow. He sighed.

"They're here. Stay out of sight as much as possible Kagome. I don't want you hurt." Kagome kissed his check and stood up, bow at the ready. She pulled back the sting and an energy arrow appeared in her grasp. She let it fly in towards the middle of the swarm of tiger youkai running in their direction. The tigers roared as several disintegrated as the arrow flew through the ranks.

"Find the Miko!"

"Destroy the Miko!"

"Shred the Miko to bits!"

The tigers roared as they continued to charge. The wolves let volley after volley of arrows fly, Kagome herself releasing several more energy arrows. All too soon, the battle was over. Kagome looked at the carnage below. Not a single Tiger had survived the attack.

"What a waste of life." She muttered sadly.

"They would have over run this den and killed everyone, the men, the women, the children. They may have even raped the survivors. I could not let my pack suffer that fate; the Tigers had to be stopped." Kouga bent down and held Kagome to him.

"Why does it have to be kill or be killed? It's not like that in my time!"

"Let's get rid of this threat and then we can try to build a world like the one you came from."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long to update, but guess what? How does two chapters sound as an apology? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha.

**Warnings:** There is a lime scene at the end of this chapter. You are WARNED!

Out of the Temple, into the Wolf's Den

Chapter 4

Kagome over looked the valley; the tigers would be coming from the west. Kouga sat against the rock next to her and sighed.

"If you keep standing up to look over the rock instead of just popping your head up, you'll give away our position." He muttered softly. Kagome blushed and sat back beside him.

"I just hate waiting. How long have we been out here, an hour, two, three?"

"Almost twenty minutes."

"You're kidding."

"Never" Kouga smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows; Kagome laughed. Kouga's expression turned thoughtful.

"If Nuraku's behind this, it's my fault, all of this."

"Kouga **_if_** he's behind this you injured him enough that it took him five _years_ to recover. And we're not even sure he's at full strength. That's more than Inu Yasha ever could do; that's more than a lot of demons could do. We don't even know for sure it's Naruku." Kagome placed her hand on Kouga's arm and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled softly down at her. He leaned down to kiss her as his ears heard the first twang of a bow. He sighed.

"They're here. Stay out of sight as much as possible Kagome. I don't want you hurt." Kagome kissed his check and stood up, bow at the ready. She pulled back the sting and an energy arrow appeared in her grasp. She let it fly in towards the middle of the swarm of tiger youkai running in their direction. The tigers roared as several disintegrated as the arrow flew through the ranks.

"They have a Miko!"

"Find the Miko!"

"Destroy Her!"

"Shred her to bits!"

The tigers roared as they continued to charge. The wolves let volley after volley of arrows fly, Kagome herself releasing several more energy arrows. All too soon, the battle was over. Kagome looked at the carnage below. Not a single Tiger had survived the attack.

"What a waste of life." She muttered sadly.

"They would have over run this den and killed everyone, the men, the women, the children. They may have even raped the survivors. I could not let my pack suffer that fate; the Tigers had to be stopped." Kouga bent down and held Kagome to him.

"Why does it have to be kill or be killed? It's not like that in my time!"

"Let's get rid of this threat and then we can try to build a world more like the one you came from."

~OOO~

"Lord Kouga, how is my lord?" Everyone turned to the sound of Rin's voice. They had been strategizing ways to make the den into a fortress.

"He will survive. You can see him if you like." Kouga's tone turned gentle with the preteen. Kagome held out her hand.

"Let's go see how he is." Rin took her hand and the two made their way through the den. When they entered all Kagome could see was a sea of white furry fluff. Rin ran into the fluff hugging as much of it as she could.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the fluff shifted and turned, a giant head appeared among the fluff. Sesshoumaru raised his head and licked Rin. His tongue was so big, he licked her entire form. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kagome. She bowed before him.

"Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru." He huffed at Kagome and lay his head by Rin. Kagome gulped. She gently unstrapped the Tessaiga and lay it against a wall. "This should stay in your family. I'm sorry it took so long to find its way back to you." Kagome turned to leave; Sesshoumaru's tail thundered down and blocked the doorway. Kagome jumped at the quick move. She looked back to Sesshoumaru. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"You want to know how it came to be in my possession?" Kagome asked unsure why he would stop her exit. Sesshoumaru gave one nodded. Kagome sat down across from his head.

"I came from the future. After Inu Yasha betrayed me, I decide I was going home and I would never come back to this place. One thing I learned during these past five years was the art of the sword. In my time it's considered an archaic skill to possess. At my last lesson, my Master gave me the Tessaiga; he told me there was nothing else he could teach me. I don't know how the sword came to be with him, but he was very insistent that it become mine." Kagome looked up slowly into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He tilted his head as if considering something. Slowly he pushed the sword to her with his nose.

"Are you sure you want me to have this? It was made from both your father's fang and one of Inu Yasha's." Sesshoumaru huffed at her and turned his head to Rin, snuggling her to his side. He lifted his tail, opening the exit.

"As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru. If you ever want Tessaiga, I shall return it to you." Kagome bowed and left the den. Kouga was waiting outside leaning against the wall.

"I don't think he ever wanted that sword. I've seen what he can do in battle and if he truly wanted it, Inu Yasha wouldn't have been able to stop him." Kouga stood up off the wall and the two walked towards their den.

"Kouga, why is Sesshoumaru in his dog form? Wouldn't it be easier to heal him if he was in his other form?"

"Sure it would. The problem is right now his other form is too weak to protect that girl. If this Den falls, which by the way I don't plan to let happen, he will be the only thing to protect her." Kagome stopped mid step and looked up at Kouga.

"He loves her." she whispered. Kouga looked back at her.

"You notice that hmm?" he smirked down at her.

"But didn't he adopt her?"

"Technically no, he didn't adopt her, but everyone assumes he did. Now this is all guess work and rumors, you'd have to ask him for the truth. Inus know their mate's the first time they meet, something to do with scent, I'm not sure what exactly, wolves aren't like that."

"That means he's known since she was six that she would someday be his mate. All the times he protected her, I just thought it was because … oh wow." Kagome put her hand to her head. Kouga put an arm around her.

"Come on love, let's go to bed. You've had a long day."

~OOO~

"So how are we to get the Shikon away from that wolf? He'll ruin its purity."

"Something brought it back, it must be meant to help win this war. What do you see of it, Morta?"

"She will be the one to kill the spider. If we time it just right, we can send the Shikon back to the future, just moments after the spider is destroyed. It will look like it was never meant to be here in the first place."

"Yes! Send the Shikon away! Then it will be ours!"

"What about the wolf?"

"What about him?"

"We must be careful. He will try to stop us."

"He is of no concern, he will not defeat us."

~OOO~

The second wave of tigers hit during the night. Thanks to warning from the Parcae, the wolves defeated the tigers again. Kagome paced in her Den waiting for Kouga to return. He had refused to let her help in the battle. Kouga stood in the door way and watched her pace for a few moments, worry on her face.

"It will take a long time to make a path into the stone floor." He teased. Kagome jumped and looked up into his smirking face. A tear fell down her check as she ran into his arms. Kouga, a little surprised held her as she sobbed.

"I was so worried! Anything could have happened and I wouldn't have been able save you!"

"Shh… I'm all right, see not even a scratch. Kagome I didn't let you come because your eyes wouldn't have been able to see out in the woods, it was too dark. I didn't want you hurt in the attack. The tigers know we have a miko now, they would've been aiming for you." Kouga rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Slowly Kagome's tears stopped and she looked up into his eyes.

"Kouga, I want to be your mate." He voice was soft, Kouga stood rooted to the spot afraid he had imagined her voice. Kagome stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Kouga's. The kiss was so soft and gentle Kouga didn't realize it was a kiss at first. That was all the encouragement he needed; taking over Kouga deepened the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her, carrying her to the bed.

Gently he placed her one the bed, she was shaking. His kiss turned soft and he whimpered at her trying to calm her. Kouga reined in his inner wolf, Kagome may have agreed to be his mate but she clearly wasn't ready for the more physical aspects of that. He slowly pulled away from her. Kagome grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes as she placed his hand on her breast. Her face was beat red, and she was still shaking. Kouga took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you're ready? I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop, and I don't want you to regret this Kagome."

"I'm sure I want this, Kouga." Kagome pulled his head back down to her and kissed him deeply. Kouga was lost, he knew it as his wolf slipped free; it wanted Kagome as much as he did and it was going to make sure she became their mate.

~OOO~

A few hours passed and all too soon Ginta and Hakkaku were at his door, calling him to lead the hunt. Kouga leaned down and kissed Kagome's neck, right on the matting mark he put there last night. He was still in a daze. Kagome, his Kagome, his sweet, precious Kagome, was finally and forever his. She had finally accepted him. Would she regret it when she woke up? He wanted to stay with her but he knew the pack needed him. Placing one last kiss on her forehead he got out of bed.

**Author's Notes:** Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here's the bonus chapter, promised in my notes on the last chapter. IT is a little bit shorter than any other chapter, but I thought I ended it in a good spot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha.

**Warnings:** This is mostly a lemon chapter. You are warned.

Out of the Temple, into the Wolf's Den

Chapter 5

Kagome was sore in place she didn't expect when she awoke. The den was quiet, too quiet. She slowly rose and sat up in bed. Kouga wasn't there, but there was a small batch of wild flowers on his pillow next to her. Kagome grabbed the first kimono she found and went into the kitchen. Vegetables had been set out with a note.

_Kagome,_

_Kouga said to let you rest today. You'll have to tell me what happened last night. I'll be back an hour before dinner to check on you._

_Sango_

Kagome smiled. She could imagine Sango's reaction when she told her. A pair of arms came from behind and wrapped around her. Kagome leaned into the embrace.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone, I'm sorry I had to leave." Kouga kissed her mating mark.

"Kouga I understand, you have a pack to lead. It's ok. Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"How do you feel?"

"A little sore" Kagome admitted. Kouga picked her up bridal style.

"Let's get you into a nice hot spring and let you relax." He smirked down at her and she laughed at him. Once they were in a private hot spring Kouga slowly undressed Kagome, kissing each part of her as he uncovered it. When she was nude, he undressed himself and sat in the hot spring with her. Kagome blushed as he sat with her. He pulled her to his chest so she was sitting in his lap, facing him. Slowly and gently he started to caress her. Kagome's shy and gentle touches encouraged him. On instinct, Kagome rocked her hips in his lap. Kouga growled at her and pulled her mouth to his in a demanding kiss. He released he mouth to trail kissed down her chest. Kagome threw her head back and moaned as he pulled a pert nipple into his mouth. Kagome rocked her hips again against him. His hand slid underneath the water and began to caress her lower curls.

"Oh Kouga" Kagome whispered. Her whisper turned into a moan as he bit into her mating mark. His fingers continued to play with her as he looked into her eyes.

"Come for me Kagome, let me watch as it over takes you." Kagome rocked her hips against his hand. She called out his name as she shattered. She was panting as Kouga lifted her up, over his cock and slowly slid her down, impaling her. Once he was buried to the hilt Kagome rocked her hips, causing both to cry out. Still holding her hips, Kouga rose her up, and quickly pulled her back down. Kagome took over as Kouga's hands moved to her back, pulling her chest closer to his mouth. He suckled hungrily at her breast as she rode him. She screamed as she came again. Kouga's howl entwined with her scream as he came. They sat, locked together both panting heavily, foreheads touching.

~OOO~

Sango and Miroku were walking back from Kouga's empty den when they heard Kagome's scream. They started to head in that direction when they heard Kouga's howl mix with it. Sango blushed and Miroku smirked.

"It would seem as if our little one will have a friend to play with." Miroku rubbed Sango's belly and she laughed.

"Don't tease her too badly."

~OOO~

Kagome's scream and Kouga's howl rocked through the den system. Most of the wolves had heard Kouga and Kagome's mating the night before, but now there was no doubt, their pack had a new Alpha female. The wolves lifted their heads and howled in joy and congratulations to the couple. The Parcae glared as the wolves around them began to howl. Mated or not, this didn't change their plans.

~OOO~

"My lord, what does the howling mean? Are when under attack?" Rin looked up into Sesshoumaru's face. His furry form shifted and shrank become a more human appearance. Rin blushed and looked away at his nudity. He smirked at her blush.

"It would seem as if Kouga took Kagome as his mate… They are married now" Sesshoumaru explained at her confused look. Sesshoumaru pulled Rin in close and kissed her forehead.

"It is time to sleep Rin." Sesshoumaru took a step back and returned to his demon form. Rin nodded to him, snuggling up in his tail. Sesshoumaru curled his head around her. A few more years and Rin would be his. Sesshoumaru sigh in contentment.

**Author's Note:** I love reviews!


End file.
